Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride. USW Version.
Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride '''is an Dark Ride/ Indoor Launched Roller Coaster at Universal Studios Williamsburg. That Opened On '''August 19, 2004. That Replaced Pingu Live! This Mix Is To The Orlando Version And The Hollywood Version. Ride Summary Queue And Pre-Show. Guests enter the ride by entering the massive Museum of Antiquities facade, browsing through the film setup of a fictional sequel titled "Revenge of the Mummy". The film's props, molds, and concept drawings are on display inside. TVs around the studio play a video explaining how the original Mummy film was made, and most importantly how the film's fictional curse seemingly was proven to be real while filming, with various accidents and plagues striking the cast and crew. Brendan Fraseris skeptical, though, and refuses to wear the medjai symbol that the crew and locals are convinced will protect them from the curse. Brendan steals crew member Reggie's medjai necklace and demands a coffee (which craft services would not serve him before since he was not wearing the medjai symbol). Reggie injures himself in a freak accident later in the video, and then is seen being trapped inside a sarcophagus prop in the background near the end of the video. The inside queue morphs into a 1940s archaeological dig inside an Egyptian tomb, where guests climb to the second floor to board mine carts utilizing individual lap bars. Ride As the ride begins, riders enter a dark tomb lit with dark green and red fluorescent lights, with a mummy coming to life to the left and hissing at riders. From above, Warden Gad Hassan, the prison archaeologist and Omid Djalili's character from The Mummy film (who was thought to have met his fate in the first film), warns guests "Run for your lives! The curse is real! Imhotep lives!" He screams as scarab beetles engulf him. The mine car continues through to a dark chamber,And Then the mine carts move into another room inside Imhotep's tomb, where Reggie (a "Revenge of the Mummy" crew member who was missing on the set) is seen partly mummified and warns the riders: "Are you insane?! Get out of here! The curse is real; this whole place is a trap! He is after your souls! Look for the medjai symbol. It's your only hope!" Before Reggie can finish his sentence, Imhotep then comes out of a sarcophagus, shouts, "Silence!", sucks out Reggie's soul, and reminds the riders, "With your souls, I shall rule for all eternity!"as drops of water fall on guests, and mummies stretch their arms out from each side of the cart while mummified arms appear from the ceiling, trying to grab riders. The cars next move into a second room where there is treasure on the left and right sides of the car. Imhotep appears from the sand in front of a tomb mural and tempts the riders: ""Serve me and savor the riches of eternal life.", or refuse and savor a more bitter treasure." Soldier mummies appear in front of the treasure. The cart then quickly moves into another room where the mine cart "hits" a wall and scarab beetles come "pouring out" of a wall in front of the riders. The cart then drops backwards into another room where it stops. Imhotep appears again on a screen above the riders, moving across the screen to the back of the room, while the ride vehicle turns 180 degrees to follow him. Imhotep warns "Not even the medjai can save you now. There is no escape. Your end shall be my beginning. Behold your fate. Will this be your destiny?" Then the ride catapults guests to 40 mph while Imhotep shouts: "Your souls are mine!" The mine cart passes through Imhotep's skull (a fog display) and drops through various turns, while speeding past projections of mummies and fire. The cart comes to a stop after this, and a female ride attendant appears behind a glassed control booth and thanks them for riding, but Imhotep sucks out her soul, breaks the glass, and sets the ceiling on fire while shouting "Prepare to forfeit your souls! Death is only the beginning!" The cart then drops down 39 ft (the highest drop in the ride) and goes down a winding drop until a medjai symbol appears while Imhotep shouts "NOOOOO!" as the vehicle passes through the medjai symbol. Then passengers travel through a tunnel of flickering lights with a screen in front of them. Rick O'Connell (as portrayed by Brendan Fraser) appears and tells the riders, "Hey, welcome back! Hope you enjoyed yourself. I would have enjoyed this interview a lot more if I HAD GOTTEN MY CUP OF COFFEE!!!" Suddenly, a cape passes over the screen and Imhotep's arm offers Fraser a cup of coffee. As Fraser screams and falls back in his chair, the screen fades to black, while riders hear Imhotep roaring over Fraser's screams. Riders are then directed to exit through an actual unload station. At the exit of the ride, riders see a missing persons poster with a picture of Reggie on it. After That Riders then exit into the Revenge Of The Mummy Backlot Shop Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar * Time: 4 mins * This Is A Mix To The Universal Studios Florida Version And The Universal Studios Hollywood Version. * Category:Attractions Category:Fanon Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg